


The Overprotectiveness of Brothers

by viridianaln9



Series: Best Frieds Forever Spider & Bird [16]
Category: Fantastic Four, Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Confusion, Gen, Kidnapping, Protectiveness, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Wade and Johnny get visits from the Super-Bats.
Series: Best Frieds Forever Spider & Bird [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565182
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Overprotectiveness of Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, just the plot.

**Best Friend Forever Spider & Bird **

**The Overprotectiveness of Brothers**

The many men in the lives of Penny and Rachel were terrified of getting close to them, it should be no surprise that many believed it was due to their parents. Which sometimes it was, the truth was more complicated than that. It tended to do with the younger men in their families.

#

_Wade’s Apartment (A Few Years Ago)_

Wade has been having issues with his technology and his bank account,

“I know, I need to get my moola,” Deadpool speaks out loud. He would think himself safe. “Oh, I don’t feel safe something tells me that you are going to mess with me today Author,”

“Who are you talking to?” the voice asked him, and he jumped pulling out his guns ready to shoot, but they were smacked out of his hands.

“What the?” he was thrown to a chair and two guns and a sword was in his face.

“Now, ignoring your weirdness, what do you plan with our Penny?” the young asked and he had a sword in his hands.

“What do you mean yours?”

“You know exactly, what we mean Wilson,” The semi-youngest told him.

“Gasp, you last named me!” Deadpool said. “You just broke Super-hero one-oh-one,”

“You’re a mercenary,” the one with the red mask told him.

“Stop avoiding answering the question,”

“Penny is not yours, she doesn’t even live in Gotham,” Wade said.

“That’s were your wrong Wilson, Penny belongs to us, so it is our job to handle unnecessary baggage on her way,” Damian said.

“Baggage!”

“Why are we speaking with him, he should just move out of the way,” Connor said.

“Wait, you can’t unalive me,” Wade said worriedly.

“Why the fuck not, you’re not going to be with Penny,” Jason told him.

“I hope that you understand that we have looked into your relationship with Penelope, it’s not personal,” Tim told him.

“Not personal you broke into my apartment,”

“We didn’t break into anything, you gave us a key,” Jason said while Tim showed him the keys to his place waving them.

“How do you know; I won’t make her happy?” Wade asked the most logical question he could think of as he knew from many that he wouldn’t get out of here easy.

“You won’t, why do you think we took care of Osborn’s child,” Damian told him.

“You!” Wade said because he knew that Harry Osborn had been having some bad luck especially after his treatment of Penny, but he didn’t know it had been caused by Bat’s Super-Bird’s.

“Obviously,” They told him in simultaneously, it freaked him out and it shouldn’t.

“I make her happy if you unalive me Pen-Pen will be unhappy,”

“She will be happy again, she has never need anyone but family,” Damian said with a smile.

“Will all of you stop!” they all looked up and Nightwing was standing not exactly impressed.

“Nightwing,”

“We are not doing anything that he doesn’t deserve,” Damian said.

“What do you mean?” Spiderman came out next to her. The boys looked at each other but they threw a glare at Connor.

“Pen-Pen, save me from them,” Wade said

“Why did you ruin our fun?” Jason asked, shooting at Wade’s feet.

“I really like him and as much as we allow you guys to terrorize the others. Don’t do it with Wade,” Penny told them, the four of them look at them and nodded and it was just a second before they threw a smoke bomb and disappeared. Both Penny and Rachel sighed.

“Pen-Pen!” Wade screamed. Penny webbed him just-in-case.

“Why are we surrounded by dramatic men?” Nightwing asked.

“We are just cursed that way,” Penny said getting Wade out of his bonds, which Nightwing threw a knife out so that she could take him out.

#

The boys had been known to be possessive of Rachel and Penny, especially the young ones being Tim and Damian. It didn’t surprise anyone, but when the rumors began and a picture was put in the press, well they had another visit to make.

#

_Baxter Building_

Johnny had noticed that the building was incredibly quiet, and he didn’t even hear the kids at all. He felt something, he felt weird that is when he saw it. Shadows and he immediately had flames in his hands.

“What the heck?” he said to no one. He looked around and notice that the thermometer was below 0. He knew that it was trouble. He felt a shiver run down his spine, he turned around just to feel something grab him and his world went dark.

Johnny came to and he saw that he was in a freezer and actual one and he was being held in chains, he had a feeling he knew what this was about. He had heard whispers and Wade had ranted about it.

“Really?” he said.

“You know the reason, we are here?” Damian said.

“Isn’t this getting a little old?” Johnny asked. “I heard about these visits,”

“So, you know the reason we are here?”

“No, I actually don’t?” Johnny said.

“Are you serious, you kissed Rachel,” Damian said.

“I don’t know, what you're talking about?” Johnny said trying not to think about the kiss.

“Both of you were tending in Twitter, #Rachnny, #PrincessFire, #WayneStorm for almost three weeks,” Tim told him.

“Connor, are you serious?” Johnny asked.

“It’s not personal,”

“You do know that they will find out,” Johnny told her.

“You haven’t talked to Rachel since it happened,” Jason said. “You fucking ghosted her, like if she was one of your dates,”

“She hasn’t talked to me at all either,” Johnny said. “I am not the only one,”

The boys looked at each other because they could see that he was just as upset as Rachel was being.

“So, you’re telling us that both of you are angsting for no reason at all,” Connor said.

“What do you mean?” Johnny asked. The four boys sighed and knew what they needed to do.

“You better not hurt her,”

“What do you mean?” Johnny asked.

“We mean that both of you are stupid,” Damian said. They walked over and let him go. Johnny stood up and touched his wrist.

“I don’t know. What just happened?” Johnny was confused about being let go, as he had been told that weird things happened. He knew from Harry Osborn's visit that the boys tended t be brutal.

“We are letting you go. You are blind,” Tim said.

“You want to go eat?” Connor asked.

“You guys just kidnapped me!” Johnny screamed.

“So,” Damian shrugged and moved the way.

“Fine,” Johnny said. The five of them walked away to get something to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos


End file.
